


Marriage Counseling

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Making Up, Married Couple, Relationship Counseling, Ron Weasley is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Ron has been sneaking around, which makes Hermione suspicious, and they both agree to seek relationship counseling.ORI read somewhere that JK said that Hermione and Ron would have to seek marriage counseling at some point. Here's my subversion.





	Marriage Counseling

Ron drummed his fingers on the arms of the chair as Hermione stared at him. They’d both agreed to seek relationship counseling after their tenth argument that month alone.  
“Ron,” Hermione said, “Answer the question.”  
“What?”  
“Hermione would like to know why you’ve been so isolated lately,” the counselor spoke.  
“And who you’ve been sending all those letters to,” Hemione added.  
“My sister!” Ron yelled, “And Harry! Now, would you like to accuse me of having an affair with the both of them?”  
“I have never accused you of…”  
“You implied it!” Ron said, “Hell, you went beyond implication, just straight into asking who ‘she’ is. How could you ever think I was cheating on you?”  
“What other reason could you have for sneaking around?”  
“Have you tried asking me instead of telling Harry to spy for you?” Ron said, “Oh, I know. He told me about you trying to get him to spill our conversations to you. I thought we agreed never to make any of us pick sides ever again.”  
“What HAVE you been up to, then? Why are you sneaking around?”  
Ron sighed, his breathing shaky.  
“The war has been hell on me,” he began, “I think the necklace brought it out, all the crap that I’d had stewing in my head. Then, Fred’s death…Ginny was the one who noticed how upset I was getting. Harry noticed that I would always get completely pissed when I thought I was alone.”  
“That’s why you stopped going out to drink with him,” Hermione figured.  
Ron nodded.  
“He and Ginny were the ones who told me to go to…” Ron paused, “Hermione, the only woman I’m ‘seeing’ is a mental healer.”  
Hermione stared at him, slack jawed, before she chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?” Ron asked.  
“That’s it?”  
“What do you mean, that’s it?” Ron defended, “Do you know how long it took me just to CONSIDER going to see a healer, let alone actually doing it?”  
“I’m sorry for laughing,” Hermione said, “Why would you keep this from me?”  
“I have to take potions just to be normal, to be stable,” Ron said, “Why would you ever want to start a family with someone so…broken?”  
“Broken?” Hermione exclaimed, “Ron, lots of people take healing potions. This doesn’t mean you’re broken.”  
“And, the ‘starting a family’ thing?”  
“Of course. When we’re both ready, yes.”  
Ron smiled.  
“Harry’s been begging me to tell you,” he said, “It was getting hard to hide my appointments.”  
“How could I ever think you would cheat on me?”  
“Do you want to come to my next appointment? It’s tomorrow.”  
“Sure.”  
…  
“You’ve made great progress today,” the counselor said, “I think you two need to work on communication and for you, Ron, confidence.”  
“We’ll see you in three weeks,” Hermione said.  
“Bye,” Ron said.  
Ron held Hermione’s hand tightly as they apparated home.


End file.
